Waves Try To Measure
by Penny of Sinnoh
Summary: When waves try to measure, our days spent together . . . Themes challenge for PMD 2/3. Accepting theme requests.
1. Themes

For quite awhile, I have taken a break from writing any fanfiction due to writer's block. But today, November 13, I'm BA-A-ACK!

I may be only taking a themes oneshot challange, but, hey, it's a start. I will be using my PMD 2/3 characters Platina (Piplup) and Bronze (Charmander) (yeah, I use metal names for my main characters. I like keeping a theme). I will occasionally use Grovyle (Silver). Everyone else has their original names. But, gasp, I have added a twist. The Pokemon shall be Gijinkas! I know it is not very original, but it makes them easier to work with. Updates shall be frequent. Oh, and some of the oneshots may follow the plot of the story and some will be snipets I've added. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Jeez, I haven't even started the story and I'm already writing the disclaimer. Okay, I don't own Pokemon. Do I look like an Asian man?

* * *

><p>Here's my list of themes. Feel free to give me any more themes, or request any other PMD 23 characters. But ONLY PMD 2/3 for now:

1] Exhaustion  
>2] Privacy<br>3] Comfort  
>4] Fear<br>5] Light  
>6] Darkness<br>7] Happiness  
>8] Sadness<br>9] Disobedience  
>10] Anger<br>11] Murder  
>12] Medicine<br>13] Friendship  
>14] Torture<br>15] Humiliation  
>16] Tears<br>17] Smile  
>18] Lies<br>19] Honesty  
>20] Abuse<br>21] Death  
>22] Destruction<br>23] War  
>24] Peace<br>25] Tribal  
>26] Kiss<br>27] Shy  
>28] Alone<br>29] Wild  
>30] Sleep<br>31] Chicken Pox  
>32] Determination<br>33] Hunt  
>34] Struggle<br>35] Protective  
>36] Weapons<br>37] Instincts  
>38] Hyper<br>39] Fights  
>40] Lost<br>41] Found  
>42] Captured<br>43] Patience  
>44] Guilty<br>45] Forgiveness  
>46] Lust<br>47] Spring  
>48] Summer<br>49] Autumn  
>50] Winter<br>51] School  
>52] Intelligence<br>53] Stupidity  
>54] Revenge<br>55] Heaven  
>56] Hell<br>57] Loyalty  
>58] Shattered<br>59] Sickness  
>60] Dreams<br>61] Courage  
>62] Family<br>63] Resurrection  
>64] Suicidal<br>65] Storm  
>66] Rain<br>67] Love  
>68] Brotherhood<br>69] Wisdom  
>70] Insanity<br>71] Laziness  
>72] Enemy<br>73] Rivalry  
>74] Beauty<br>75] Rejection  
>76]Punishment<br>77] Doubt  
>78] Shame<br>79] Music  
>80] Heartbroken<br>81] Addiction  
>82] Jail<br>83] Home  
>84] Abandoned<br>85] Animals  
>86] Human<br>87] Sacrifice  
>88] Remembering<br>89] Forget  
>90] Secrets<br>91] Victory  
>92] Defeat<br>93] Promise  
>94] Success<br>95] Failure  
>96] Sedative<br>97] Monster  
>98] Reflection<br>99] Virus  
>100] Trust<p> 


	2. Exhaustion

A prolouge of sorts. This contains slight PlatinaxSilver aka PiplupxGrovyle when Platina is not yet a Gijinka. Grovyle is a Gijinka.

Disclaimer: Nope, not me. I don't own Pokemon. Yet . . .*Evil Laugh* Mwhahahah! Cough, cough, cough.

* * *

><p>"Please, Platina, don't let go," his smoldering spring eyes pleaded.<p>

Another wall of salt water washed over us, threatening to seperate our entertwined fingers.

"I-I can't," I sobbed as the water plucked my hand from his.

"Platina!"

"Silver!" I screeched as the watery abyss swallowed my petite form.

I attempted to thrash my frail limbs but I was beyond the point of exhaustion. Only the wild waves gave me movement.

One moment, I could be bobbing on the surface, the next I would disappear under the shadowy waves.

Thunder and lightening had never seemed so frigthening. Water that tossed me to and fro had never seemed so deadly.

A startling streak of light illuminated the ebony sky. The silhoutte of a Sharpedo-like rock formation on a cliff face both frightened me and gave me hope.

A cliff meant land, didn't it!

I tried to paddle myself towards shore, but my numb limbs thought otherwise.

I finally retired from my fruitless effort.

"Arceus," I cried, uttering a name I hadn't spoken since childhood," deliver this exhausted soul to safety."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it sucked, but it's my first in a while, and I enjoyed writing it.<p> 


	3. Privacy

I just couldn't resists but submit another chapter. It's what I get for writing this in my journal . . .

Disclaimer: Can't you read this statement to the left? I 'disclaim' owning Pokemon. So, yah.

This is after Platina has been transformed into a Gijinka, and she and Bronze are at work at the Guild.

* * *

><p><em>"Those sincere, flaming orbs were the only comfort I had," <em>I scribbled into the tangerine journal. _"They seemed to be a synonymous shade of my clear mauve, but there is a certain-" _

"Whatcha writing?" a nosy face questioned, peering over my shoulder.

"Bronze!" I shrieked, attempting to hide the booklet.

"What?" he asked innocently, eyeing the object of my fluster.

"Don't you know about a thing called privacy?" I grumbled, glaring at the Charmander.

"Can I read?"

"No!" I scowled, arms crossed over the booklet.

"Come on, Miss Grumpy-head, or else I'll have to resort to unfair measures."

"What do you mea-"

And with that he tackled me to the floor. We were in a very compromising position, me sprawled flatly with him crouching on my stomach.

He snatched the diary from my trembling hands and, to my chagrin, began to read.

_"My aqua windows fluttered open to reaveal a caramelized face framed by rusty locks. 'Are you alight?' he inquired with utmost concern," _he chuckled, flipping through the pages. "Very poetic of you, Platina."

"I swear, I'm going to Bubble Beam you into oblivion," I growled.

"You wouldn't do that to me," he pouted, using the innocent ploy on me.

He inched his face closer to mine. "I'm your beloved partner, aren't I?"

_More than you know, _I thought to myself.

"I . . .I," I stammered, heat flushing my pale face.

"Will you, Platina?" I could feel his warm breath on the tip of my nose. It further heatened the sear on my cheeks.

Just before anything could happen, Exploud burst through the door, hailing news that dinner was ready.

"I . . .,ah, pardon me, you two," he stuttered, flustered about his discovery.

"It's not what you think," I tried to explain, but he just shook his head.

"I'll, uh, just leave you two alone," he murmured, leaving us blushing fiercely.

"Note to self," I thought," get a lock for diary."


	4. Comfort

"Wha-what happened. Are you alright?"

My eyes fluttered open to reveal mauve reflections staring worridly at me. I was lying on some remote beach in a foreign place.

"Where . . .where am I?" I barely croaked, attempting to stand, only to crumple onto the sand.

"You're awake!"

I finally examined my companion, only to recoil in shock.

He . . .he was a Charamander Gijinka. But he could talk! Shouldn't most Pokemon not be able to?

"Who are you? And how are you able to talk?"

He gave me a puzzled glance. "The name's Bronze, and can't we all talk? We're both Gijinkas after all."

"What?" I squealed. "I'm a human. Just look at me!"

He raised a brow. "Are you sure your sane? Because you definitely look like a regular Piplup Gijinka to me."

I turned defiantly to the waves lapping onto the shore only to find a Piplup staring back at me what with my now choppy, mauve locks and shocked aqua orbs.

"How, how can this be? I was a human," I turned to Bronze. "Do you believe me?"

He studied my eyes with bewilderment. Why should he? I was now the insane Piplup.

"Well, if you say so . . . then, yes, I'm sure you're a human. What's your name, human?"

I thought for a moment. What was my name. P . . .Petunia? No. Pl . . .Platina? Yes, Platina.

"That's a nice name, and all, but where are you from, Platina?"

I bit my lip. "That part I'm not so positive about."

"Well," he said tentatively," if you have no where to go, maybe you can stay with me."

I raised a skeptical brow at him.

"I've always wanted to join Wigglytuff's Guild, nearby," he continued.

He plunked down a queer fragment.

"See the design etched onto it?"

There was an odd pattern drawn onto the stone. One that I couldn't quite identify.

"You see, I've always liked legends and lore. I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past. Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics . . .I have a feeling that my Relic Fragment belongs somewhere in those tales of adventure."

Well, when he put it like that, joining an exploration team didn't sound half bad.

"So, will you join with me?"

I stared deep into those glistening eyes of his. Past the adventurous glint. Past the wistful look. And I found . . .comfort. I'm not sure. But this strange creature was the only thing I know at the moment, and he is probably the only one to believe my tale that I am truly a human. It gives me warmth and security that I have a friend.

"Alright," I said with a grin.

Who would've thought that one choice secured my destiny.

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending, I know. But, hey, I'm exhausted from school.<p> 


End file.
